Docteur Mouse
by Alex Ischard
Summary: Le Dr. House a un cousin ! Mais lui s'occupe de votre pc.


Il existe dans l'état du New Jersey un hôpital où exercent un célèbre médecin de génie et son équipe, capables de résoudre les cas les plus désespérés de maladies inconnues. Cependant, quand ce sont les _ordinateurs_ de ces médecins qui sont affectés de maux non identifiés c'est à son cousin, le docteur _Mouse_, et à son staff de dépanneurs que l'on fait appel.

++Note : cette histoire est inspirée d'un cas réel ! (si si)++

_Hôpital de Plainsborough, service de maintenance informatique. Mouse s'apprête à rentrer chez lui en douce._

Dr Codec (la chef) : Je peux savoir où vous allez ?  
Mouse : Chez moi. J'ai fini ma journée.  
Codec : Il est 11h35...  
Mouse : Je suis resté de garde toute la nuit.  
Codec : Oui. Pour retrouver vos amis sur votre jeu en ligne.  
Mouse : C'est une accusation mensongère. Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
Codec : Bon écoutez ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de votre cyber-dépendance, j'ai un cas pour vous : un plantage Vista dès l'affichage du bureau.  
Mouse, _reprenant sa route_ : Reformatage complet et tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Au revoir.  
Codec, _haussant la voix_ : Le client veut récupérer des données importantes et ne veut prendre aucun risque.  
Mouse, _blazé_ : Vista ça ne fait que trois mois que ça vient de sortir... C'est plein de bugs idiots qui seront corrigés plus tard et dont on ne peut rien pour l'instant !  
Codec : C'est ça où je double vos heures de hotline.  
Mouse : ...il est où cet ordi ?

_Salle de réparation. Le client, un médecin angoissé, est présent._  
Mouse : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
Dr Forint (assistant #1) : Message d'erreur « L'explorateur a rencontré un problème et doit fermer ». Puis il redémarre...et replante. Etc. C'est sans fin.  
Mouse : Vos suggestions ?  
Dr Caramail (assistante #2): On charge la dernière bonne configuration connue.  
Mouse : Bien. Check, allez-y.  
Client : Vous ne le faites pas vous-même ?  
Mouse : Ce n'est pas utile. Ça vous inquiète ?  
Client : C'est que j'ai des données très sensibles, et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous exclusivement !  
Mouse, _montrant son bras en écharpe_ : Vous voyez, je ne peux utiliser mon bras, je souffre du poignet droit. Rassurez-vous, le docteur Check (assistant #3) ici présent est tout à fait qualifié pour cette opération. Il a assez de vie sociale pour ne pas se fouler le poignet sur World of Warcraft.  
Client : Vous avez dit docteur ? Il est médecin aussi ?  
Dr Check : Non, j'ai un doctorat en COBOL appliqué aux systèmes de sécurité inter-bancaires.  
Mouse : C'est vrai que ça ne sert à rien pour réparer un PC mais ça en jette, non ?  
Check : voilà j'y suis, et...ça plante.  
Forint : Alors mode sans échec.  
Check : OK.  
Forint, _narquois à voix basse_ : World of Warcraft hein ?  
Mouse : Hé, c'est quoi ce regard en coin ?  
Check : ...ça plante aussi ! Le mode sans échec plante !  
Forint : ...  
Caramail : Ca s'annonce mal...

_#jingle musical dramatique (genre « Houston on a un problème »)#_

_Salle de diagnostic, un peu plus tard :_  
Mouse : Bien, vous avez les symptômes. Qui se lance ?  
Caramail : Ca ressemble à un problème graphique...  
Mouse : Mais l'échec du mode sans échec prouve que ce n'est pas le pilote.  
Caramail : Ou alors la gestion graphique de base ?  
Mouse : Moi j'essaierais déjà de savoir si c'est matériel ou logiciel...  
Forint : On peut lancer un CD de boot Linux. Si tout marche ça nous orientera sur la piste logicielle.  
Check : Sauf si c'est un problème de disque dur.  
Forint : Exact...  
Check : Auquel cas on peut utiliser checkdisk et les autres tests genre sfc. Je parie que c'est ça.  
Caramail : Ça existe toujours sous Vista ?  
Check : Oui. Commande « chkdsk », etc.  
Mouse : Checkdisk... C'est pas un foudre de guerre.  
Forint : Vous avez mieux ?  
Mouse : Bien sûr.  
_Il regarde sa montre._  
Mouse : C'est bientôt l'heure de la pause déjeuner... Vous allez tester le Linux vite fait. Moi...je vais recourir au docteur Watson.  
Caramail : Quelle est sa commande déjà ?  
Check : « drwatson ». Mais...et lui il existe toujours sous Vista ?  
Mouse : Bande de geeks, je ne parlais pas de l'utilitaire de diagnostic...

_Étage du dessous, bureau du docteur Watson :_  
Watson, _voix douce_ : Avez-vous accepté votre situation ?  
Cliente, _mouchoir à la main_ : Oui...je sais que je dois m'y résoudre même si c'est dur...  
Watson : Je pense que saurez surmonter cette épreuve, nous en avons beaucoup discuté...  
Cliente : Je le sais...et je vous remercie pour votre écoute, mais ne pourrait-on pas tenter une dernière opération...?  
Watson, _compatissant_ : Il n'y a...plus rien à tenter pour votre disque dur. Vous le savez, vous devez en faire votre deuil...et planifier l'achat d'un remplaçant. Nous avons d'excellents modèles très performants...  
Cliente : Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison... C'est juste que...c'était notre premier disque, c'est lui qui a enregistré nos photos de mariage, la naissance de notre premier enfant...pour nous il est...  
Mouse, _débarquant soudainement_ : Crevé. Clamsé. Bon pour la casse. Il est _mort_ votre disque !  
Watson : Mouse...!  
Mouse : Il se décompose à vue d'oeil, vous voulez que ça dure encore combien de temps comme ça ? Prenez-ça plutôt.  
_Il lui fourre alors dans les mains un prospectus pris sur la table à côté._  
Mouse : Vous achetez ce modèle : dix fois plus de place, deux fois plus rapide, tout neuf et même pas cher.  
_Effrayée, la cliente s'enfuit avec son papier._  
Mouse, _lui criant dessus_ : Et quand vous serez à la caisse dites bien que vous venez de la part du docteur Mouse ! C'est pour mon pourcentage !  
_Watson s'apprête à le sermoner mais Mouse lui lance un disque dur qu'il réussit à rattraper par reflexe._  
Mouse : Tiens, analyse de disque à effectuer en urgence. L'urgence c'est parce que je sais que tu t'es commandé une pizza et que j'aime bien manger chaud.  
_Watson lui renvoie un regard noir et connecte le disque tout en lançant un de ses utilitaires de test._  
Watson : Tu aurais pu faire preuve _d'un peu_ plus de tact.  
Mouse : C'est pas de tact dont elle a besoin, mais d'une poubelle.  
Watson : Est-ce si compliqué de se rendre compte que les gens sont sentimentaux ? Elle venait juste d'accepter sa situation...  
Mouse : Tu l'as déjà sauvé combien de fois son disque, hein ? Dix fois au moins que tu marques les zones défectueuses...bientôt il n'y aurait même plus eu de place pour la table d'allocation !  
Watson : C'est sûr que quand on fait « format C: » au moindre problème...  
Mouse : Mais tu as vu les PC vérolés qu'on nous amène des fois ? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire...  
Watson : En tout cas laisse-moi faire maintenant quand il s'agit de _mes_ clients.  
_Watson regarde alors son écran, débranche le disque et le rend à Mouse._  
Watson : Tiens. Il n'a rien du tout ton disque.

_Dans l'après-midi..._  
Check : Le pc marche, le disque tourne rond...mais le système d'exploitation est inexploitable. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On récupère les données en le branchant en esclave et on réinstalle tout ?  
Mouse : Il y a un truc à tenter avant. Regardez bien cette vidéo du démarrage. Vous ne voyez pas un détail étrange ?  
Forint : Ca fait une heure qu'on la passe en boucle. Ça plante c'est tout.  
Mouse : Oui mais ça plante à _ce_ moment.  
_Ils se rapprochent tous._  
Caramail : On dirait...que c'est au moment d'afficher cette icône...  
Check : D'après le nom c'est un raccourci vers une bitmap. Pourquoi quelqu'un mettrait sur le bureau un raccourci d'une image ?  
Mouse : Qu'importe. Check, vous allez me supprimer cette icône.  
Check : Encore moi ?  
Mouse : Oui j'ai décidé que vous ferez toutes les manip aujourd'hui. Ça vous apprendra à aller sur msn avec Mouse la Loose comme pseudo.  
Check : Je croyais que ce nom vous amusait...  
Mouse : Oui. C'est pour msn et votre pack wizz illimités que vous êtes punis.  
Check : ...bon...  
Mouse : Vous avez le choix : un live-CD Linux dans un sympathique environnement graphique ou Vista en ligne de commande, vu que l'explorateur plante.  
Forint : Le monde à l'envers....

_Salle d'opération :_  
Mouse : Alors, vous y êtes ?  
Check : Oui. L'adresse du bureau des utilisateurs a changé. Je l'ai trouvé dans « C:\Users\Admin\bureau ».  
Forint : Tu as bien monté le disque en mode réinscritptible ?  
Check : Évidemment. Je vois l'icône. Je procède à l'ablation... Ça y est.  
Forint : Plus qu'a redémarrer.  
Check : J'y vais.  
_Quelques secondes après :_  
Check : Ca marche !  
Tous : Yeah !

_En salle de pause :_  
Check : Bon, ça s'est bien passé. Tu penses que c'est le raccourci qui était corrompu ?  
Forint : Ou la bitmap cible... Caramail va faire quelques vérifications avant de le rendre. Dis, c'est vrai que tu as comme pseudo Mouse la Loose ?  
Check : Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Il dit que ça ne l'offense pas.  
Forint : J'hésite entre conclure si ça fait lèche-botte ou au contraire faux-frère.  
Check : Ta mère en short.  
Caramail, _entrant précipitamment_ : Vite, venez !  
Forint : Un problème avec le checkdisk ?  
Caramail : L'ordi fait une rechute. Il plante à nouveau au démarrage, même message d'erreur.

_#jingle musical dramatique#_  
_Forint : (Check, arrête avec ton lecteur MP3. Ça devient lourd...)  
Check : (OK, OK...)_

_Salle de diagnostic :_  
Forint : Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.  
Check : Ça marchait ! Et je n'ai rien effacé d'autre !  
Mouse : Cette icône n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Vista a du tourner durant un très court temps sur une copie saine mais ce sont toutes les autre icônes qui font planter l'explorateur maintenant.  
Forint : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
Mouse : Vous voyez autre chose de graphique sur ce bureau ?  
Check : Et Aero ?  
Forint : Il ne se lance pas en mode sans échec.  
Mouse : Il plante quand il va chercher les images des icônes...c'est le cache.  
Caramail : Le cache ? Le fichier d'échange ?  
Forint : Non...le cache des miniatures ! Check, retourne dans le répertoire du bureau. Affiche les fichiers cachés et cherche en un qui s'appelle .  
Check : OK....Hum... Il n'y a rien.  
Forint : Quoi ? Fais voir le dossier images. Le client nous a dit qu'il affichait les radios des patients en miniatures, il doit bien y en avoir.  
Check : Voilà...rien. Il a peut-être désactivé la mise en cache...  
Mouse, _à Forint_ : C'est dommage, quand c'est vous qui lancez les ordres ça se termine en jus de chaussette.  
Caramail : On fait quoi maintenant ?  
Mouse : Vous, vous continuez à trimer, c'est bon pour votre expérience pro. Moi je dois surveiller le dernier torrent de mon J-Drama favori, il doit être complet maintenant.  
_Il quitte la pièce._  
Caramail : ...  
Check : Il est vraiment cyber-dépendant vous croyez ?  
Forint : Bien sûr qu'il l'est.  
Caramail : Il dit que c'est pour ne pas perdre la pratique des ordi à cause de son bras en écharpe...  
Forint : Ben voyons... C'est du pipeau. Je pourrais prouver en deux secondes.  
_Mouse revient dans la salle._  
Mouse : Ah au fait, quand je dis « vous continuez à trimer », je veux dire mentalement hein ? Vous savez comme je n'aime pas que vous fassiez tout plein de bidouilles quand je ne suis pas là.  
Forint : Mouse ?  
Mouse : Oui ?  
Forint : Pour vos films, j'ai oublié de vous dire... Check avait repéré un trafic bizarre, alors je l'ai bloqué. On ne savait pas que c'était vos téléchargements. Vraiment navré.  
_De très longues secondes s'écoulent..._  
Mouse : Vous mentez. Pourquoi ?  
Forint : Pour prouver que vous êtes cyber-dépendant.  
Mouse : Je ne suis _pas_ cyber-dépendant.  
_Il s'en va._  
Check : Alors ?  
Forint : Il l'est. Tu as vu sa tête ? Il était prêt à nous tordre le cou avec la souris la plus proche.  
Check : Il n'aurait pas pu. On n'a que des souris sans fils.  
Forint : Alors il aurait tordu la souris la plus proche avec nos cous.

_Plus tard :_  
Codec : Eh bien ? Où en êtes-vous avec le pc ?  
Forint : On attend Mouse. Il nous a dit de continuer mais après il nous accuse de planter encore plus l'ordi quand on fait des trucs sans lui.  
Mouse : C'est bon, me voilà. Docteur Codec, quel bon vent vous amène ? Ah, je vois que le client s'impatiente...  
Codec : Où étiez-vous ? Vous rattrapiez vos heures de hot-line en retard peut-être ?  
Mouse : Ah, justement, à propos de ces 15 heures de consultation en retard...  
Codec : 25 heures.  
Mouse : Oui. Je me disais justement qu'il serait mieux que je n'en fasse que 5.  
Codec : Et en quel honneur ?  
Mouse : En échange je pourrais débarrasser définitivement votre pc de Norton.  
Codec : ...  
Mouse : Il est coriace hein ? Depuis combien de temps vous essayez de le retirer déjà ?  
Codec : ...bon. Mais réparez ce pc aujourd'hui, sinon c'est le récupérateur de données qui touchera votre salaire.  
Mouse : C'est noté...  
Forint : A ce niveau ce serait peut-être plus prudent le récupérateur de données...  
Client, _hésitant_ : J'aimerais éviter... Il est très cher et...à cause du secret médical le conseil d'administration demande alors toujours un rapport détaillé...beaucoup de paperasse...enfin vous voyez...  
Mouse : Hmm...je commence à distinguer quelque chose oui... Bon, Forint où en étiez-vous ?  
Forint : Ben...à récupérer les données nous-même. Puis une réinstall.  
Mouse : Tout de suite les gros moyens... Si on fait ça on ne saura pas le fond du problème ! Je sens que c'est tout plein de détails croustillants.  
Check : Alors on fait quoi ?  
Mouse : On regarde le rapport de l'observateur d'événements.  
Caramail : En ligne de commande ? Je vous rappelle que l'explorateur plante...  
Mouse : Ah...mais le truc c'est que le mode sans échec en ligne de commande n'est plus entièrement en ligne de commande. Epatant, non ?. Check, vous vous souvenez du nom de l'exe ? Vous avez l'air d'être fort quand il s'agit de retenir des trucs bêtement. Épatez-nous.  
Check : heu....eventvwr ?  
Mouse : Bien !  
Forint : Sous XP.  
Mouse : Oho ! Vous doutez encore que Vista soit plus qu'un XP déguisé ?  
Check : Ça marche : je viens de l'afficher.  
Mouse : Vous auriez pu attendre attendre que je parie dix dollars... Bon, alors voyons voir... Tiens regardez ça...  
Forint : Mercredi 23h : plantage Oblivion, Jeudi 2h : plantage Call of Juarez... Il y en a un paquet.  
Mouse, _au client_ : Ça alors ! Quelqu'un se rend la nuit pour jouer devant votre PC sécurisé dont vous seul avez l'accès ? Le ping doit être sacrément bon dans votre bureau ! À moins que....nooon...Vous auriez menti ? C'était ça les données sensibles ? Les sauvegardes peut-être ?  
Client, _effondré_ : J'avoue ! C'est ma faute ! Mon travail est très dur et j'ai besoin de décompresser... Mon pc chez moi n'est pas assez puissant alors...  
Mouse : Et vous faites passer ça en heures sup ! Vous n'avez pas honte !  
Client : Si j'avais pu penser que cela aurait ces conséquences...  
Mouse : Mais vous avez honte ou pas ?  
Client : Oui...ça n'aurait jamais du arriver...  
Mouse : Dites-le si vous avez honte.  
Client : J'ai honte...j'ai honte d'avoir joué à ces jeux...  
Mouse : Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bon maintenant trouvons les vrais causes du problème.  
Client : Mais vous avez dit que...  
Forint, _amusé_ : Les plantages ? Non ça c'est normal.  
Client : ...  
Mouse : Par contre regardez un peu plus haut. Check, lisez-nous cette ligne.  
Check : « Windows ne peut pas accéder au fichier C:\Users\Admin\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Explorer\thumbcache_ pour une des raisons suivantes : un problème s'est produit avec la connexion réseau, le disque sur lequel le fichier est enregistré, ou les pilotes de stockage installés sur cet ordinateur, ou le disque est manquant. Windows a fermé le programme Explorateur Windows en raison de cette erreur. ».  
Mouse : Nous y sommes. Il faut aller voir ce répertoire. L'explorateur étant planté allez-y par MS-DOS.  
Check : Bien...  
Mouse : Et faites un DIR.  
Check : Compris... Voila.  
Caramail : Oh !  
Forint : Bon sang.  
Caramail : C'est énorme ! Ils font presque 2 gigas à eux seuls !  
Check : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fichiers ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler !  
Mouse : Mes chers collègues nous venons de trouver le nouveau cache des miniatures de Vista.  
_#jingle de...#_  
Mouse : Check, lâchez ce lecteur MP3.  
Forint : Je n'arrête pas de lui dire...  
Check, _soupirant_ : Bon... J'efface le fichier alors ?  
Mouse : Oui. Vous êtes bien sûr de vous hein? N'oubliez pas qu'un petit dérapage sur le clavier et c'est tout le disque que vous effacez.  
Client, effray_é_ : S'il vous plaît, soyez prudent, il y a vraiment des données très importantes...  
Mouse : Ah, si vous y tenez je vais m'en charger. Check, faites place.  
_Il commence à taper sur le clavier, puis se retourne vers le client :_  
Mouse : Dites, j'ai un petit trou, à votre avis la commande « del » c'est pour « delete » ou « disk erase low-level » ?  
Client : !!!  
Mouse : Calmez-vous, je plaisante ! Voilà, c'est fait. Chirurgical.  
Caramail : Vous êtes sûr qu'effacer un fichier système brutalement comme ça ne va pas rendre l'ensemble instable ?  
Mouse : Si Microsoft a bien fait son boulot alors tout se réinitialisera comme il faut, c'est la manière correcte de programmer. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter non ? Forint, redémarrez l'ordinateur. En mode normal.  
_Il s'exécute. Tout le monde retient son souffle._  
Forint : On dirait que ça marche !  
_Soupirs de soulagement, gouttes de sueurs essuyées et rétablissements de rythme cardiaque dans l'assistance._  
Check : Je retourne au répertoire des miniatures. Les fichiers sont tous revenus !  
Caramail : leur taille est minuscule, ça s'est vraiment réinitialisé.  
Forint : Maintenant ça nous fait au maximum du deux mega...  
Client : Vous pouvez faire voir voir mon dossier image ?  
Check : Bien sûr.  
Client : On...on dirait que c'est plus rapide !  
Mouse : Vous êtes en train de nous dire que le cache qui était censé accélérer l'affichage le ralentissait en fait ? Fascinant.  
Forint : Le fichier va sûrement grossir à nouveau...  
Check : Il y a une option pour désactiver le cache des miniatures.  
Mouse : Dans XP...  
Forint : Je parie qu'elle y est toujours.  
Mouse : Tenu pour 10 dollars.  
Forint : Heu...attendez...  
Check : Voyons...option des dossiers, affichage et...la case à cocher a disparu...  
Forint : Magnifique. Je croyais que Vista était un XP déguisé ?  
Mouse : En réalité Vista est en profondeur assez différent de XP. Vous devriez savoir que je ne parie que pour gagner.  
Caramail : C'est peut être ailleurs ? La base de registre ?  
Mouse : Laissez. L'ordinateur est réparé. Si il y a un autre problème nous serons là. Remercions Microsoft qui apporte aux pauvres techniciens que nous sommes notre pain quotidien. Et lancez quand même Checkdisk avant de le rendre au client. Ça rajoutera une heure de maintenance et on en a besoin pour payer le pain en question.  
Forint : Amen.


End file.
